Calvernic
Calvernic was a Jedicon from the Altarin'Dakor galaxy who was raised to become a Shok'Thola, one of the supreme Warlords of the Altarin'Dakor. He was one of the youngest of the Warlords on the council, along with Mordachus, who was raised around the same time. Calvernic was a protege of Zalaria, who sponsored him to become a Warlord, although he was one of the weakest in power and had only a small territory and fleet. This forced him to seek allies for protection and to follow others' plots more often than his own. History Calvernic was born around 5,000 BBY and raised to become a Shok'Thola around the same time as Mordachus. His rise to Warlord status, however, couldn't have been more different. Calvernic was born in the territory of Zalaria and was discovered from birth to have an unusually high amount of Force potential. He became a Jedicon, but rather than seek power through military gain he dedicated himself to the priesthood of his Shok'Thola, those whose job was to continually brainwash and convert the populace to deify the Warlords and devote themselves to complete obedience and service. Calvernic rose through the ranks quickly until he became one of the leading Kodonn'Dakor, overseeing operations over hundreds of sectors. During this time he gained the privilege of actually meeting Zalaria, his Shok'Thola, in person. He immediately became obsessed with her, and Zalaria, known for taking on proteges much as she did with Kronos before the Schism, agreed to take him on as her student. Zalaria, who had just come out of her period of mindless bloodlust and hedonism, saw an opportunity in having an ally among the Shok'Thola, as well as a loyal servant who would not simply grow old and die like all of her other Jedicon. So, when the time was right, she sponsored Calvernic to become a Shok'Thola. It was during the time that the Warlords' numbers had begun to dwindle due to infighting, and Altima had declared a moratorium on Shok'Thola killings and had become more lenient toward allowing new members of the Shok'Thola. Calvernic was taken before Altima and there established a connection through him to the Entity, finally gaining immortality, the ultimate goal of all Altarin'Dakor Jedicon. The Return Calvernic was only a minor Warlord, but he was patient, taking his time and learning from his master, Zalaria, until he became at least as prominent and powerful as Mordachus. This earned him a position on the council, albeit as the most junior member. He knew he could not overcome his elder members on the council - he had neither the Force power nor the territory or military might - but he persisted over 5,000 years using survival skills and cunning. He persisted primarily by keeping to himself and avoiding making enemies. This also meant, however, that he was left behind when the others went through the gate and began the prophesied Return. However, he continued to advance behind the others, and seeing the defeat of Kronos and, later, Nimrod, he was convinced that his patience would eventually pay off and that he would gain the glory and notoriety that he desired - and needed - as a Warlord. After Zalaria defected to the New Imperium, Calvernic was left without his mentor and chief ally, and his position among the Shok'Thola became very precarious. He had to be extremely careful not to give the others a reason to eliminate him in the face of the chaos that had ensued after Kronos' defeat. Then, when Nimrod's assault was halted, the Altarin'Dakor were once again in disarray, and this time the Warlords decided that more drastic measures needed to be taken. While some fought amongst themselves, a group of several banded together to assault the galaxy with overwhelming force. This included Asellus, Kronos, Velius, and Calvernic as well. They devised a plot that would end the threat of the New Imperium and open a way to assault the galaxy itself Personality and Traits Calvernic, despite his background in the priesthood and passive behavior as a Shok'Thola, nevertheless kept his body large and muscular. He had close-cropped reddish hair and attractive, masculine features. He kept his territory - though much smaller than most others' - very organized and tidy, and his was not known for the brutal violence, backstabbing and extravagance of most of the others. This was in part due to his personality and background, but also because of his relatively youthful age as a Warlord. At only 5,000 years old, he had not yet really experienced the despair and unfathomable monotony of life as an immortal. This caused him to be seen as young and inexperienced by the others, despite his age. His Force Power Level was around 250,000, on par with Mordachus.